As permanent space structures are utilized by the space program, a means for moving, placing, and/or assembling various components on or in the vicinity of the space structure will be required. Movement in three dimensions will be necessary to provide access to the desired work place. Prior proposals include the Remote Manipulator System (RMS) of the Space Shuttle, mobile manipulators such as the Mobile Remote Manipulator System (MRMS), and free flyers such as the Orbital Maneuvering Vehicle (OMV). The RMS consists of a manipulator, or mechanical arm, mounted on the Space Shuttle. Since the manipulator can move only in well defined zones relative to the Shuttle, and because the large physical size of the Shuttle limits accessibility, the effectiveness of the RMS around an irregularly shaped space structure would be limited. The mobile manipulators such as the MRMS, on the other hand, may translate along the nodes of a space structure. However, curved structural surfaces or irregular geometric structures would be difficult for the mobile manipulators to translate. The OMV is a self-propelled actuator equipped with manipulators to perform various repair tasks in space. Like the RMS, the manipulators of the OMV can move only in well defined zones relative to the body of the OMV, thereby limiting effectiveness around an irregularly shaped space structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for the movement, placement, and/or assembly of various components on or in the vicinity of various space structures.
It is a further object of this invention to maximize accessibility to the work place by using a walking motion to accomplish translational motion on the space structure involving simplified software programming.
It is a further object of this invention to accomplish this walking motion without structural damage from high contact pressure to the lightweight space structure.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawing which follow.